Brain Teasers
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: Sort of sequel to riddles, Sonny asks Chad a Brain Teaser.


Ok, this is kind of a sequel to riddles; I have decided to add my very own rule. Each one-shot that gets more than 20 reviews, I will write a sequel and if the sequel gets more, than there will be a threequel! This applies for all the one-shots I've written. (oh and this counts as my sequel to Riddles!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance

* * *

"Chad! Chad!" a certain bubbly brunette called. A certain drama star turned his head to face the happy comedian, a smile immediately formed on his face when he saw her.

"Hey sunshine," Chad replied casually to the exited girl.

"Okay Chad, I know you beat me at riddles last time, but I have a brain teaser for you!" Sonny practically screamed. Chad stifled a smile. "Bring it on, he challenged.

"Ok, There are 4 men each wearing a either a black or a white hat. They are standing in rising water, cannot move and can only look forward. Between A and B is a brick wall which they cannot see through.

They know that between them are 4 hats of which 2 are black and 2 are white, but they do not know which color they are wearing.

In order to stop the level of the water rising and drowning, one of them must call out correctly which color hat he is wearing. They are not allowed to talk to each other and have 10 minutes to fathom it out.

Which one of them calls out, and how does he work out which color he is wearing?" Sonny asked anxiously.

Chad lightly smiles, "C calls out that he is wearing a black hat. C realizes that he must answer, because D can't answer, and neither can A or B.

D can see C and B, but can't determine his own hat color. B can't see anyone and also can't determine his own hat color. A is in the same situation as B, where he can't see anyone and can't determine his own hat color.

Since A, B, and D are silent, that leaves C. C knows he is wearing a black hat because if D saw that both B and C were wearing white hats, then he would have answered. But since D is silent, C knows that he must be wearing a black hat as he can see that B is wearing a white hat."

Chad smirked upon seeing Sonny's shocked reaction.

Sonny immediately snapped out of her trance to keep up with Chad's new found smarticles (Yes that's a word!)

"Wait there's more!" Sonny stated. Chad looked at her, his eyes shining with interest.

"Jack and Maria were found dead in a locked room. Inside the room all that was left was a puddle of water and pieces of shattered glass, how did they die?" Sonny asked again, regaining her demonic personality.

Chad paused for awhile before easily answering, "Jack and Maria were goldfish."

Sonny stared at him wide eyed. Chad's smirk grew wider, "Got anymore Munroe?" He asked confidently.

"Chad, I didn't wanna have to ask you this, but," Sonny paused. Chad looked at her curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"A rich businessman called his sons and said, 'One of you will inherit my entire fortune, provided you race to the adjacent city, on your camels. The one whose camel is slower and reaches second, will get my fortune." The brothers set out for the starting point on their camels. They wander aimlessly for days hoping the other, would get first place finally they met a wise man whom they asked, how to approach the task. The man suggested a solution, following which the brothers raced towards the finish point. What did he suggest them?"

Chad didn't even have to think for this one, "The wise man told them to change camels and race to the finish line." He said nonchalantly.

Sonny threw her hand up in frustration, "How do you know all this stuff?" she asked annoyed. Chad gave a shrug, "Got anymore?" he asked.

Sonny stopped, she had one more, except it wasn't really a brain teaser, more of a lame joke and it was extremely easy to guess. "Ok, I have one more," Chad focused his gaze on her as if telling her to continue.

"Missed me, missed me now you gotta…?" I stopped, waiting for him to continue the obvious sentence. Chad on the other hand seemed confused. "Missed you what?" He asked stupidly.

"Finish the sentence!" I instructed bitterly. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "KISS ME!" I yelled, finishing the sentence myself.

"See Chad that wasn't so h-"

I was cut off by Chad leaning and kissing me.

I guess he beat me again.

* * *

Yay! I am done, and like I have a brain teaser for all of you,

Think of words ending in 'gry'.  
Angry and hungry are two of them.  
There are only three words in the English language.  
What is the third word?  
The word is something that everyone uses every day.  
If you have read this very carefully,  
I have already told you what it is.

Good luck!


End file.
